The Miracle Elite
The Miracle Elite is a group of villains led by Terra and Tuxedo Lovelace, They claim to save the day and bring "Miracles" to Multi-Universe. Allies: The Element Empire, The P Team, the B Team, the Speed Crusaders, F. F. F. F. F. Fellowship, the League of Extraordinary Swordsmen, the Mockingjay Crusaders, Lone Rangers Squad (their new Mentor), the Machine Alliance. The Alpha Team, the Multi-Universal Resistance, the Striker Force, The Omega League, The Bodyguard Unit, The Odyssey Elite, The Hunter Force Neutral: Fatman's Group, Slade's Ensemble Enemies: Dormammu's alliance, the Russian Alliance, Malachite's Empire, Izaya's Syndicate, the Bizarro League, Phoenix Inc., the Children of BlackGarurumon, the Sinisters of Evil, Loki and Wesker's Alliance, Sector 32, Templar Order, Selim and Duskmon's Alliance, Black Lanterns Corp, Children of Pandora, Their theme song Storyline Tuxedo Lovelace vs Dormammu P Team and Miracle Elite Vs Malachite's Empire Birth of Miracle Elite Christmas Bizarro Terra was kidnapped by Bizarro League. Beauty and the Miracle Elite The Return of Pandora Christmas Bizarro in July Spawn gathered the members to announce they need to get done on Christmas in July. Strong Bad suggested they can go to New Zealand on Christmas in July. The made an airlift and just found the mysterouse airplane, reavealing it belongs to Pantom Blot. Wedding Downfall Terra and Zick were finaly been married. The Pheonix has took revenge. Meister of War Terra grew so bored and calling her crew. She announced them that she wants to see the Helper squad again. She called Knuckles on the phone. She asked him how his adventures goes. She found her crew was shocked about Robby's capture. She could not believe Black Mask was now served Johan Lieber. They're all fight all fighting for Robby, But Black Mask was defeated. She was upset about her enemies joined their new master. She announced them that their adventures with The Helper squad and other teams has began. The Miracle Elite are going to Knuckles' base, they walked for 10 miles, Terra called Herbie to helped them to defeat the Criminals, after that, they arrived at Knuckles' base so they can work together. During the villain fight, Terra and Julie Su are spying on them. Julie Su suggested that they'll wait for help, which Zeus did not like it (cancel their plan) and introduced himself. "And so the two heroines are battling Zeus, unfortunately for the two heroines Zeus beat them easy. Zeus tortured them with lighting powers. But now Terra and Julie Su's dark side appeared. After Tera left Strong Bad then took charge, and then Zick, who discovered what Zeus did, pushed him aside to be the current leader. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Zick heard a message from Dr. Strange and decided to team up with the B Team, Slade's ensemble, the Alpha Team, and Multi-Unviersal Resistance to defeat the Children of BlackGarurumon and the Sinisters of Evil. Zick shows the crew on the hover vehicle as he made criticisms towards the use of a car. Zick travels with Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Heloise, Sora, Gold and Discord. He travels with a boat alongside Heloise with the others are on their own. Xigbar and Kiki meets Blade and Torch after they escape from BlackGarurumon and agrees to let them join while they make their way to the air castle. Xigbar is then chased by BlackMetalGraymon chased them. Sam, Max, and Chun Li arrive on the jungle island with the Multiuniversal Resistence to study what BlackGarurumon did. Journey Through the Mists The Speed Cruaders discovered that Duskmon and his minion teleported the Miracle Elite and Mocking Jay Crusader in the Land of Mists. They were off to rescue them. Selim Bradley works hard to slay all heroes of Multi-Universe. Terra assembled The Miracle Elite to form Team with Speed Crusaders and Mockingjay Crusaders. Yellow Submarine Members Lovelace Family *Tuxedo Lovelace *Martha Lovelace (Host)/Shadow Queen *Raphael Lovelace *Maria Lovelace *Samantha Lovelace Founders *Terra (Leader; Until She turns to dark side) *Ezekeil Zick (New Leader) *Stacy Hirano (Second in command) *Raziel (Second in command) *Gatomon (second in command) *Xigbar (second in command) *Xaldin (Third in command) *Strong Bad (Third in command) *Gex the Gecko (Third in command) *Squide Girl (Third in command) *Index (Third in command) *Sam and Max (Third in command) Other Members: *Chun-Li *Asuka Kazama *Marisa Kirisame *Vexx *Kitana *Kohaku *Yuffie *Spawn *The Annoying Orange *Pear *Midget Apple *Marshmallow *Passion Fruit *Grim Jr. *Purple People Eater *Polka *The Grinch *The Abominable Snowmonster *Herbie *Kiki *Tombo *Crazy Frog *The Cat in the Hat *Gumby and Pokey Upcoming Members *Croc *Gon *PTX-40A *Sackboy *Sakura Kasugano *Simon *Yolda *Lara Croft (2013) *Wallace and Gromit Affiliations *The Element Empire - Tuxedo Lovelace had made friends with Gabriel Haywood and together they have defeated BIG Cheese. *The P team/The Helper Squad - *F. F. F. F. F. Fellowship - Miracle Elite will meet the Fellowship as Partners. *The League of extraordinary swordsmen - the weapons division of the Miracle Elite. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Team heroes Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The P Team's Allies Category:Enemies of The Inferno Clan of Hell Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Characters in LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Videos